


The Devil's in the Details

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen gets jealous. Um...yeah, that's pretty much all that happens? Oh, and porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** The Devil’s in the Details  
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Word Count:** 3, 395  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the boys, they own me.   
**Summary:** Jensen gets jealous. Um…yeah, that’s pretty much all that happens? Oh, and porn.  
**Notes:** For [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/), because she said if I’d write her jealous!Jensen, she’d write me jealous!Dean. To which I said “aslkdjaslkafl;k;;lasjd!”  
Thanks to [ ](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)**wendy** for the lightning-quick beta!  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay. You wake up one morning, right? Find your friend’s little sister in bed with you.” There’s a moment’s pause, and then the very grave question, “So what do you do?”  
  
Jensen throws an arm over his face and groans. “For the last freaking time, if I hear you say you think MacKenzie’s hot…”  
  
Jared makes an affronted little noise that Jensen doesn’t buy for a second. “That is so not…you’re completely missing the point,” he settles for, a bit grumpily. Another beat. “And even if I _did_ think she was hot, I’d never sleep with her, Jensen. Your brother scares me. Jesus.”  
  
“Then what the hell is the point of this?” Jensen rolls over, finally meeting Jared’s lazy eyes and scratching at some spot on his belly where his shirt’s gone and rucked up. “Wait. I’m assuming you actually _do_ have a point. There’s the problem.”  
  
“Fuck you.” But Jared doesn’t seem mad, just thoughtful. “Seriously, it’s a dilemma, right? Friendships end over that kind of shit. Kinda crazy.”  
  
“Crazy? So what, you’d let Chad or me hook up with Megan and be all hunky-dory about it?” Jensen snorts, stretching his legs along the length of Jared’s couch and turning his attention to the football game on television.  
  
“Whoa. _Whoa._ Who brought Megan into this?” Jared sounds frantic, and there’s a shift of gigantic arms and legs in the corner of Jensen’s gaze.  
  
And Jensen can only roll his eyes and bite back a grin, because the whole conversation is just so ridiculous and random and so _Jared_. He doesn’t bother answering, and they fall into a comfortable silence that exists only between the two of them.  
  
Well, it only lasts about two minutes before Jared perks up again. “Because I would think, if you and the person are _really_ close enough, I mean, they’d understand. Shit happens. Right?”  
  
Jensen blinks, trying to keep up with Jared’s break-neck speed line of thinking. Mind still back on the winning touchdown scored only seconds before. He decides to cut to the chase if he wants to be able to enjoy the game at all. “What’s up, Jay?”  
  
And it’s as if Jared has simply been waiting for those exact words the entire time. He leans forward, catching Jensen’s gaze and looking all earnest and pitiful and something else Jensen doesn’t even want to _think_ about, because he’s pretty sure it means that Jared is cute and adorable and…yeah. Not really where his mind needs to be going.  
  
“My friend’s coming up this weekend,” Jared starts, looking like he’s announcing his death sentence. “And the last time we saw each other…well, it wasn’t pretty, Jen.”  
  
“You fucked his sister?” Jensen’s attention is now solely trained on Jared. Sweet, genuine, totally unassuming Jared Padalecki, who apparently fucks his friends’ little sisters. Jensen isn’t sure why that makes him equal parts amused and, well, slightly envious. Maybe because Jared could probably get away with it since he looks like a goddamn puppy dog.  
  
But Jared isn’t looking at him; totally misses the sly grin Jensen sends over, because he’s too busy blushing and staring at his overgrown feet and wringing his hands like a fishwife. “Um, not exactly. More like I fucked her brother.”  
  
Jensen’s fall off of the couch is a little less graceful than he would’ve liked. Add in the fact that he lands directly on top of a sleeping Harley, and the ensuing chaos is almost more than he can take. “Say what?” he manages, shoving the hyperactive mutt away from him and staring at Jared through rounded eyes.  
  
Which is apparently enough for Jared to get all indignant and pissy, mistaking Jensen’s shock for God only knows what as he jumps up and starts pacing the room. “God, I _knew_ I should’ve gone to Rosenbaum with this…”  
  
And yeah, that sucks to hear.  
  
“It’s not like I did it on _purpose_ ,” Jared is still moaning, dragging his fingers through his hair and making it stand up and twist every which way. “I just was…and he was…and there was _whiskey_ and Jen, you _know_ how that shit affects me.”  
  
The first time Jensen saw Jared flat-out, no-holds barred drunk was off of some choice Johnnie Walker. It’d been at a local strip-joint for Mike’s birthday, and Jared had ended up grinding against one of the stage poles with the naked girls – who all thought that he was absolutely _adorable_ , of course. He figures Jared probably earned more that night than he ever had on television.  
  
But it was hard to reminisce when his friend had seemingly forgotten to mention one Very Important Detail to Jensen. His best friend. Who was supposed to know _everything_ about Jared.  
  
“You never told me you were…” He makes a little gesture with his hands, clearing his throat and hoping to God Jared can’t hear the subtle crack in his voice. “I, uh, didn’t know you liked guys, Jared.”  
  
And Jared laughs. _Laughs_. “Are you serious? Dude, I had such a thing for you…everyone knew about it. What are you, fucking blind?”  
  
Jensen wonders if the sound currently roaring through his ears is his brain giving up and whirring to a dead stop. And fuck, it’s so like Jared to lay shit like this on him and not even think about how the hell it’s gonna affect Jensen’s mental stability. Jared’s words are still on replay - _I had such a thing for you_ \- but real-time Jared is already off and onto another topic while Jensen struggles to unglue his heart from the back of his throat.  
  
“Just, what the _fuck_ do I do now, Jen?”  
  
“Uh…”   
  
Jared pauses, finally, and kind of _looks_ at Jensen. That same blush from earlier colors his cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck and sighs. “Oh, God, is this gonna make things weird?”  
  
And all Jensen can think to say is “Uh…”  
  
“Look, I’m over it, Jensen. I mean, you’re a hottie. The polls don’t lie. But really, you aren’t my type.” And now Jared’s grinning that blinding smile that makes Jensen’s eyes hurt and his heart go all floppy and clenchy in his chest.  
  
And, okay. If he were being _honest_ with himself? He would admit that maybe, just maybe, Jared’s revelation isn’t so much of a revelation. He hasn’t forgotten that awkward time when he walked in on Jared and one of the male guest stars in Jared’s trailer. He hadn’t believed Jared’s story about the guy losing a contact even then, but hadn’t really let his mind go there because…well. He just didn’t like thinking about it.  
  
End of story.  
  
And for whatever reason, hearing Jared admit to what he’s only suspected and then immediately following it up to say that, well, Jensen sure was hot but not _Jared’s_ type of hot…  
  
“What the fuck is your type?” he hears himself demanding, and then wishes he could saw off his own tongue. “You know what? Don’t…answer that.”  
  
Jared’s looking at him like _Jensen_ is the one with the problem. A vague hint of sympathy shining in his eyes. “It’s nothing personal, Jen. You’re just…well, sometimes you’re _too_ perfect. You know? It’s a little daunting.”  
  
Oddly enough, Jensen’s heard the same excuse from women. He knows most people, Jared included, think he can score any chick he wants, and that’s true to an extent. Only, after the fucking’s over, so is the relationship. Jensen has a harder time keeping a woman than Jared has keeping his goddamn mouth shut.  
  
“Jensen, you’re not mad are you?” Jared’s gone from nervous to reassuring back to nervous. And there’s also a bit of disappointment there that his friend can’t hide because Jared’s just not that good of an actor. “I’m not gonna like, hit on you or anything, dude.”   
  
So Jensen feels like a total ass. And yet, can only say, “Why not? What the hell’s so perfect about me? Goddamn it, I can be dirty and perverted, too.”  
  
Jared blinks. Jensen groans.  
  
“You feelin’ okay, Jensen?”  
  
Thing is, Jensen isn’t nearly as perfect as people seem to think. He’s lost count of the number of hearts he’s broken – some intentional, some not – and Jared’s not the only person to screw around with a friend’s sister. Or brother. Of course, if he tells Jared that, it’s pretty much giving the green light of “Yeah, by the way? I’ve thought about you naked, too. Wanna fuck?”  
  
It’s just the finding out that Jared feels the same way, or did, that’s messing with his mind. Making him all crazy and hard and ready to – “Was the guy any good?”  
  
The desperation in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them. Jared cocks his head, eyes widening a bit. “Yeah, I mean…I guess?”  
  
“Did you fuck him, or did he fuck you?” His teeth are grinding, and he doesn’t really want to hear the answer. But he needs to.   
  
“What is this, Twenty Questions?” Jared huffs, but he’s unable to meet Jensen’s eyes. Jensen isn’t sure if this is a good or a bad thing, but it does nothing to ebb the flow of blood to his dick.  
  
“Just answer the goddamn question.”  
  
And yeah, Jared’s looking at him like he just fell from the sky in a meteor shower, and Jensen could fucking give a damn.   
  
They participate in a minute-long staring contest, which Jensen wins because Jared just cannot fucking sit still that long. His co-star surrenders with a heavy sigh and a faint flush on his cheeks, mumbling, “Fucked him, all right? Jesus Christ.”  
  
Jensen’s knuckles go white. “Did you like it?”  
  
“Jensen, what the _hell?_ ” Jared’s starting to sound pretty pissed and agitated, and Jensen cannot understand why that’s making _him_ feel better. “What’s with the freaking interrogation?”  
  
“Why haven’t you ever told me any of this?”  
  
Jared stares at him. “I didn’t think you’d be interested.”  
  
And that is just _so_ it. He makes a grab for Jared, vision blurry and red around the edges as he shoves his co-star up against the couch, back to Jensen’s front.  
  
“Um, Jensen?” Jared’s voice is small and confused, but not exactly resistant. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Bending you over the couch,” Jensen says, matter-of-factly. His hands glide down the back of Jared’s shirt, and then sneak up under it to find hot, smooth flesh.  
  
Jared waits a beat, and then wavers, “Oh.” And shifts his legs a bit. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
“You’re not exactly playing hard to get here,” Jensen points out. His nails dig in slightly at the small of Jared’s back, and his friend sucks in and twitches beneath him. “Did you give in this easily for what’s-his-face?”  
  
“Jake,” Jared manages in a strangled voice, and Jensen freezes. The name will forever be synonymous with hate and jealous anger as far as he’s concerned. He makes vague plans to disown every Jacob he’s ever known, even while Jared arches into him and whispers, “Jen…what are you gonna—”  
  
“Shut the fuck up. I need to think.” But he tempers the harsh words with a gentle caress, dropping his head to skim his lips along Jared’s skin. Just under where Jared’s unruly mop of hair meets his neck. Breathing in the sharp and musky scent. “What do you remember about it?”  
  
Jared’s breathing heavy now, and he shoots Jensen a look over his shoulder that clearly reads _Why the fuck are you still talking?_   
  
Jensen’s kind of wondering the same thing, but he can’t stop the torrential outpour of questions. He wants to know about Jared’s bisexual proclivities like he wants a hole in the head, but he can’t. Stop. Asking. “Tell me, Jay.”  
  
“I…I don’t really remember much.” Jared swallows, rolling his hips back against Jensen’s dick. In a softer voice, “Jen…please…”  
  
Jensen can’t swallow the feeling of triumph at hearing Jared beg. Even as his fingers start jerking at Jared’s pants, tugging them down past the sharp cut of his hips and the curve of his ass, he mutters, “Thought I wasn’t your type, Jared. Thought you were _over_ me. I’m not hot enough for you, right?”  
  
“You’re a son of a bitch.” Jared’s keening now, head hanging between his shoulders as he rocks against Jensen. “You know you’re fucking gorgeous.” His voice catches as Jensen slips a finger down the crease of his ass, and his entire body – all fifty-thousand feet of it – twitches.  
  
“So, you’ve never let anyone do this?” Jensen asks, throat thick. Jared’s answer is way too fucking important. He’s never given a damn about his past flings or their sexual histories, but this is freaking _Jared_. And the idea of him being this open and vulnerable with anyone else makes Jensen want to chew nails.  
  
Apparently, jealousy does not sit well with Jensen Ackles.  
  
“Nuhng…” Jared’s words are muffled and lost as Jensen shoves him harder against the side of the couch. “N-Never. Um…got close once.”  
  
Jensen’s fingers dig into Jared’s hips hard enough to leave prints. “When?”  
  
“Now?” And then Jared laughs, like he’s made the funniest fucking joke on the planet. He looks back at Jensen again, catches the dark frown. “Oh, c’mon. It was a little funny.”  
  
“If you’re still able to act like a dumbass, I must not be doing this right.” And damned if he isn’t more upset about that than he sounds. “How long did you last with him?”  
  
“Who?” And then a heavy sigh. “Oh, Jesus, Jensen…I don’t remember. It couldn’t have been that great, honestly. I had whiskey-dick and passed out half-way through.”  
  
The little green monster is nipping at his heels again, imagining Jared plowing into some faceless stranger’s ass. His voice becomes more of a growl than anything resembling what he’s familiar with. “I thought you didn’t remember.”  
  
Jared makes a soft, frantic sound that rockets through Jensen like a shot of pure adrenaline. “I remember _that_ , okay? It’s embarrassing.”  
  
Jensen hums, tongue finding the shell of Jared’s ear, fingers jerkily working at his own zipper. He slips a finger inside his mouth. “Maybe you just weren’t meant to top, Jay.” The words are a husky purr, edged with a dark promise that Jensen’s not really sure the origin of.  
  
When he dips the tip of his thumb inside of Jared, the reaction is a bit more than he’s prepared for. Jared nearly shoots off the couch, clamping down on him and gritting out a hoarse shout that’s nearly Jensen’s undoing. “Thinking about good ol’ Jake now?” he hears himself ask, adding another spit-slickened finger and stretching Jared open.  
  
“Jensen.” Jared’s gigantic palm reaches back for his hip, tugging Jensen closer. “Quit talkin’ about him.”  
  
“You brought him up,” Jensen can’t help but point out, even though the intoxicating sense of victory is crashing through him. His mouth finds Jared’s neck again, and he licks a slow line down Jared’s jaw. “Were you just trying to piss me off, Jared? Make me jealous or some shit?”  
  
Jared’s shaking, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he rides Jensen’s hand, his fingers clenched around the sofa. “I-I didn’t know you were… _fuck_ …I d-didn’t know you were even into this, Jen.”  
  
His words ring of the truth, but they only frustrate Jensen more. “What, you fucking blind?” he snaps, echoing Jared’s earlier words and fucking his fingers harder.  
  
“Jensen…” His name’s a long, thick drawl on Jared’s tongue. “C’mon, how was I s-supposed to—”  
  
“Maybe you should’ve fucking asked.”  
  
When Jensen reaches around to take Jared in hand, Jared goes stiff and then bucks into Jensen’s fist. A warm splash across Jensen’s fingers, coupled with the tightening of Jared’s ass around his fingers and the low curse that fills the air is enough to clue him into two things at once.  
  
One, Jared obviously gets off on being man-handled. And two, he’s just been gifted with a lube better than his own fucking spit.  
  
There’s no way he’s getting his dick in Jared’s tight ass – not this time, anyway – but damned if he won’t ride that tempting little crease and tease the hell out of both of them. Hazy images of Jared’s long legs wrapped around his waist are fogging his brain as he slicks his cock and shoves himself between Jared’s thighs.  
  
A few quick, sloppy thrusts, and he’s biting off nonsensical words in Jared’s ear and coming in thick, dizzying bursts all over Jared’s lower back. Jared’s sweat-soaked and panting, but has one hand still on Jensen’s hip and is stroking in tandem with his soft voice saying, “Jen…hey, Jen.”  
  
Jensen always feels drunk after sex. Wants to sprawl out on the nearest flat surface and wait until his brain and his dick are back online with each other. This time though, yeah, he’s feeling a bit intoxicated, but mostly he just wants to climb up Jared’s freakishly tall body and demand a performance report.  
  
And ain’t that a bitch.  
  
Jared’s shaking under him, and Jensen realizes the little bastard is laughing. _Giggling_ , even. And the words that come out of Jensen’s mouth are sharp and gruff with uncertainty. “The fuck’s so funny, Jay?”  
  
“I…” Jared takes a minute, dropping his head on the couch and laughing harder. “I was just gonna ask you to take me to the airport, Jen. Was tryin’ to butter you up and everything.”  
  
Jensen blinks. “The airport?” The words mean nothing to him. It’s like Jared’s suddenly started speaking fucking Swahili, and all he can think is “Jared” and “hot” and “sex” and nothing else is even registering on the radar.  
  
And then Jared looks back at him, all teeth and bright eyes, and Jensen can _see_ the satisfaction there and feels a bit better. “Yeah, that fight me and my friend had? She’s been trying to set me up with her brother ever since that night.”  
  
Jensen’s smile falters. The knot of tension starts to wind in his stomach again. “But you’re…you’re not interested.”  
  
“Fuck no! I was gonna ask you to pretend to be, well…” Jared snorts. “Anyway…you went above and beyond the call of duty, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen stares at him. The little bastard had not only set him up, but had fucking danced circles around him while doing it. And the entire time – the entire fucking time – Jensen had somehow thought _he_ was in control. “You fucking bitch.”  
  
“Aw, Jen, don’t be like that…” But Jared’s still grinning that loopy grin. “I didn’t think you’d really…I mean, I’ve _hoped_ , but…well, hell.”  
  
“So all that shit about me being too hot, too perfect… _all that shit_ was just to get me to fuck you?” Jensen sounds a lot more pissed-off than he really is. Mostly he’s just irritated that it took some stupid game for him and Jared to get on the same page. “Are you freaking kidding me?”  
  
“Are you really mad?” And now Jared’s using those goddamn puppy eyes on _him_ , and no, Jensen’s not mad. But he’s definitely second-guessing himself. Something of his feelings must’ve been written across his face because all the joking leaves Jared’s expression and he shifts to face Jensen. “Hey, look at me.”  
  
The moment turns all awkward and unprecedented and Jensen feels like the biggest fucking tool, but he can _feel_ his lower lip sticking out in a pout as he meets Jared’s gaze. “You set me up.”  
  
Jared doesn’t try to deny it. “You liked it.” And then, with a little more force, “You like _me_.”  
  
Jensen snorts. “Maybe I just like your ass. It shuts up every once in awhile.” But the smile is already threatening to break through as Jared glares at him. “By the way…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Megan _is_ pretty hot.” He tosses it over his shoulder after tucking himself in and pulling away, not missing Jared’s growling warning before he’s tackled to the ground by close to two-hundred pounds of indignant Padalecki giant.  
  
“Say that with my dick in your mouth,” Jared taunts, voice hesitant even as his mouth curls into a smug smile. He straddles Jensen’s stomach and thumbs his lower lip.  
  
“Like you could even get it up again.” But Jensen’s already eyeing Jared’s swelling flesh and licking his lips. “Besides, I—”  
  
“Christ, who won’t shut up now?”  
  
“Fine.” Jensen grips him by the ass and tugs him forward with a sniff. “But you’re getting your own damn ride to the airport.”


End file.
